Sareena
Sareena is a heroine from the Mortal Kombat video game series. She is one of Quan Chi's three personal assassins ordered to kill Sub-Zero before he reached Quan Chi. She is the deuteragonist of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, and a minor protagonist of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and Mortal Kombat X. History In Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, she is "fractionally faster and a more accomplished fighter than her fellow assassins." After being spared by Sub-Zero, she assists him in defeating Quan Chi. After expressing her desire to escape the Netherrealm with him, she is shot in the back by Shinnok. As it is later revealed in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition the attack destroyed her human form and that her essence was then banished as punishment for her betrayal. After years of torture, Sareena escapes the Netherrealm in her human appearance before Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, during which she encounters the younger Sub-Zero; the brother of the one she met before. Feeling he owed her for helping his brother, Sub-Zero grants her sanctuary with the Lin Kuei back on Earthrealm. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sareena follows Sub-Zero into the Netherrealm, saving him from being killed by Noob Saibot and Smoke. After the battle, Sareena loses her human form and returns to her true demon self but not before Sub-Zero was left unconscious, dazed and still confused Sub-Zero attacked and Sareena fled to the depths of the Netherrealm, not wanting to harm him. However, Noob Saibot, Smoke, and her former master Quan Chi, who demanded she provide them information about the Lin Kuei, later attacked her. At first, Sareena refused, determined to remain loyal to Sub-Zero. But Quan Chi then cast his dark sorcery upon her, returning her to her human form and then convincing her that she can never be good and that she is simply a pure evil demon. Swayed by Quan Chi's corruption, she agreed to serve him once again. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest, Sareena, Kia and Jataaka are ordered by Quan Chi to kill Taven, but all three assassins are defeated by Taven. She also appears in Mortal Kombat (2011) as one of the fighters in the Pit background, usually facing of against Daegon, Reiko, Kenshi or Frost. Sometime shortly after Mortal Kombat (2011) and in between Mortal Kombat X Sareena became friends with Bi-Han aka Noob Saibot he helped free Sareena from Quan Chi's control. After becoming a good person with the help of Bi-Han the original Sub-Zero Sareena side with Raiden and his allies to protect Earthrealm. Raiden had seen the demon girl in his visions just like all the other heroes. Although she did take part in the Mortal Kombat tournament facing Frost, Daegon, Kenshi and Reiko in the background. But the thunder god didn't recruit her right away. After losing most of Earthrealm's warriors to Quan Chi and Noob Saibot helping Sareena Raiden finally approached Sareena and the other heroes who had small roles in his visions. Twenty-five years later after Noob freed her from Quan Chi's magic and after joining Raiden's allies Sareena assisted the heroes in their attempt to save Earthrealm. In Mortal Kombat X, Sareena assists Jax, Kenshi, and the other Special Forces in their mission to infiltrate Quan Chi's fortress and capture him in the Netherrealm. She advises them that Quan Chi is not at his fullest power without Shinnok. During the battle between the Special Forces and Quan Chi and his revenants, Sareena fights with the undead Kitana. She is trying to convince her to free away from the corruption, similar to how Bi-Han has done for her. Unfortunately, her aid failed and was knocked out as a result, only to be saved by Jax. Quan Chi and his revenants escaped. The Special Forces attained severe wounds. Sareena aids the wounded soldiers. When Jax is about to walk to Quan Chi's fortress alone, Sareena warns him that he could die, though this doesn't stop him as he has been killed before. Mortal Kombat 11 TBA. Personality TBA. Quotes Gallery Sareena5.png Sareenacutout.png Shadow_Sash.png Svsk.jpg|Sareena fighting Kenshi in the background of the stage Pit II in Mortal Kombat (2011). Trivia *She is the second female character of the series whose alignment was changed from evil to good, the first being Sindel after she was rescued from Shao Kahn's control over her. **Also of note, she and Sindel had the same portrayer, Lia Montelongo. *She is the first character originating from the Netherrealm to fight for the Forces of Light. *Just other background characters Sareena minor, background, cameo appearance is something that would not be mentioned in the current timeline on Mortal Kombat Wiki because her appearance and others are to short. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Demons Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Martyr Category:Controversial Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Immortals Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Paranormal Category:Strategists Category:Loyal Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Wrathful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Magic Category:Lethal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Paragon Category:Mastermind Category:Defectors Category:Extremists Category:One-Man Army Category:Obsessed Category:Dreaded Category:Insecure Category:Poor Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off